legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca was a male Wookiee renowned Galaxy wide for his exploits with partner in crime, Han Solo. He was as skilled a mechanic as he was a warrior and worked alongside Solo as the mechanic on board the Millenium Falcon. He would eventually become caught up in the Rebel Alliance along with his compatriot and would take part in some of the most iconic battles of the Galactic Civil War. =Backstory= Chewbacca was born and raised on Kashyyyk, like most of his species. However, whereas most would stay in the forests of Kashyyyk during their lives, Chewbacca had an overpowering desire to explore the Galaxy. This started relatively low-key, exploring the distant regions of Kashyyyk but eventually resulted in him taking adventures spanning the Galaxy. He had a natural flare as an engineer as well as becoming a powerful and dangerous warrior. His studies as a warrior would be assisted as he met Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn during a mission to help the town of Rwookrrorro, where Chewbacca lived with his family. Chewbacca would learn under Jinn for duration of the Jedi's stay on Kashyyyk. During the Clone Wars, the Wookiee would become a leader of the rebellion against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and would be influential in the Battle of Kashyyyk, fighting alongside the Grand Army of the Republic. He would maintain his loyalty to the Jedi after the introduction of Order 66, helping Jedi Master Yoda elude now Imperial forces to prevent his detainment. He would also survive the following bombardment from the Imperial Fleet after it was ordered to open fire on the planet by Darth Vader. Chewbacca, now a fugitive from both the Galactic Empire and the slavers that would all too happily enslave him, would roam the Galaxy for several years until eventually, the Trandoshan slavers managed to track Chewbacca and some other Wookiees who had been alongside him and capture them. Chewbacca would lead a rebellion against his captors that would attract the attention of Imperial TIE fighters in the area who would open fire on the ship, a group of fighters lead by then Lieutenant, Han Solo. The Imperial pilots would board the freighter, on which they would come across Chewbacca and his companions. Solo's commanding officer, commander Nykals, ordered the Corellian to kill the helpless Chewbacca, who had been incapacitated during the combat between Imperial and Wookiee forces. Han refused, standing against his commanding officer in order to save the life of the Wookiee, turning the commander against Solo and the Wookiees. The pair managed to escape with a bounty on their heads, with Solo being thrown out of the Imperial military for his insubordination. Chewbacca also made a life debt to Solo, a reward for saving his life. The duo would set off on a career as smugglers, shipping various goods across the Galaxy, building a reputation as some of the best money could hire. Chewbacca would also find a mate, Mallatobuck, and father a son, Lumpawarrump, during this time, until a timely meeting with Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2 and one of Chewbacca's old allies, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would see both Chewbacca and Solo dragged into the Rebellion. During his service, Chewbacca would become a decorated hero of the Rebel Alliance, receiving honours for his individual acts of bravery. He also persuaded Han Solo to return to Skywalker's aid during the Battle of Yavin, ultimately resulting in the destruction of the First Death Star. Following the Battle of Yavin, Chewbacca would journey with his companions across the Galaxy, confronting various different people during their travels including the pirate Crimson Jack, bounty hunter IG-88, Rebel Admiral Ackbar and more. However, during a confrontation with Darth Vader and Mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett, Chewbacca would witness his companion Solo be frozen in carbonite to be transported back to Jabba Desilijic Tiure so that the hunter could claim the bounty on the Corellian's head. This would see Chewbacca venturing forth without Solo to journey with Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2 and their newly acquired comrade, Lando Calrissian; continuing the fight against the Empire whilst planning a daring rescue to save Solo from the clutches of the Hutt. =Foot Note= This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs